


Like a Jigsaw Puzzle

by Nathalaia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik didn't lament his choices in life. In the end, it was the thrill he sought, the rush of adrenaline in his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Jigsaw Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ey!
> 
> Here’s my third contribution to the fandom! (And my first fic with Taekwoon, _my bias,_ as lead. Pffft.)
> 
> Now, this was _meant to be a small drabble to kick-start my imagination and writing,_ but here we are, as we’re wont to end up, almost 9.000 words later. I give up.
> 
> This will be my first WonTaek, and, let me tell you, they have been throwing tantrums left and right, making it near impossible for me to write this fic. Oh, well. It’s been fun, too, if quite a struggle, so I hope it’ll be worth it!

**Warnings:** Beware of _Creater Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings_ (to avoid spoilers).

**Poster credit:[Spotlight Posters](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/847707/spotlight-posters-closed-temporarily-hiring-graphics-poster-request-postershop-graphicshop-designer)** on AsianFanfics.

* * *

“Security has been called, y’know.”

Wonshik hadn’t expected a reply, thus, when he rightly wasn’t deigned one, he went back to the task at hand; guarding the entrance with his gun in a tight grip, eyes darting from one side to the other to assure no one could sneak up on them. Not that they would get close, with Jaehwan’s eyes on the place, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious.

The resounding _click_ behind him, a few minutes later, had one corner of his lips quirking. Now it was only a matter of seconds before they were out of here.

He didn’t let down his guard quite yet, though. To be fair, he never really did, not even back in the comfort of their home. Secured as it was, in this profession, he had quickly come to terms with the fact that nowhere was really safe enough to let his worries rest. Especially when he wasn’t the only one whose life was on the line, and he happened to be rather fond of listening to his partner’s heartbeat at night, feeling the steady drum underneath his fingertips.

He had seven years behind him in this line of work, and knew experience didn’t guarantee you’d live to see the next day. It saved him from rookie slip-ups, true, but it took only a slight miscalculation, a single slippery step, for everything to collapse around him. Such was the life of someone on the _wrong side of the law_.

“We’ve got it,” came a soft voice from behind him. The older always managed to sneak up on him without him noticing, and they would sometimes make a game out of it, one that Wonshik lost time and time again. The only good thing that came from it was his improved poker face.

Wonshik dragged his gaze away from the hallway, eyeing the small black box Taekwoon was holding up, no larger than his palm. Taekwoon regarded the object briefly, before his eyes, intense and steely, as opposed to the soft tenor of his voice, snapped up to meet Wonshik’s. Wonshik swallowed dryly, nodding, and Taekwoon swiftly put the box away on his person as he walked past the younger.

Wonshik squared his shoulders and followed after the older, senses on high alert as they skipped down the empty hallways – Jaehwan enjoyed leading the guards astray with a mouse and cat game they weren’t aware they were playing, his laugh ringing in their ear pieces from time to time – and descended various staircases on their way back to the charity event.

It was one floor above their destination that the sound of feet trampling over the floor gave away their pursuers, moments before they would come into sight. Wonshik didn’t hesitate for a second before grabbing Taekwoon’s wrist and tugging him behind the nearest door, one Jaehwan was quick to point out to them, which happened to lead to a storage room. It was cramped and dark, but neither minded, focusing their attention on what was happening on the other side of the door.

“I think Jaehwan managed to lure them away,” Wonshik murmured once the heavy footsteps had passed, feeling Taekwoon nod against him.

“ _Of course I did, don’t underestimate me,_ ” came the snarky response from the man in question, and Wonshik rolled his eyes.

He fought hard not to shudder when a puff of hot air swept over his neck, Taekwoon still incredibly close in the tight space. Taekwoon’s lips were cold against his ear, or maybe Wonshik was just flushed.

Taekwoon hummed, and that was it. Wonshik reached over to push the handle down and, grabbing the gun tightly, went back out in the hallway, instinctively checking to see if any of their pursuers had waited around. Taekwoon followed after him, and then they set off once more, strides hurried but silent on the wooden floor.

They descended the last staircase and were standing outside the door leading into the charity event within three minutes. Wonshik tucked away the gun and ran his palms over his clothes, smoothing out any wrinkles. When he looked up, he met Taekwoon’s eyes, softer, this time. There was even a half-smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and warmth bubbled in Wonshik’s chest at the sight.

“Ready?” Taekwoon asked, tilting his head in the direction of the door.

Wonshik grinned. “Let’s get back to the party.”

As inconspicuously as possible, they snuck back inside, walking through the throngs of guests in glamorous dresses and men in expensive suits. No one seemed to have noticed their absence, and they hadn’t been spotted by security. Jaehwan had hacked into the system and obtained control before they left the room, and with the surveillance down, there was nothing to tie them to the crime.

Snatching two crystal flutes from a table, Wonshik held one out for Taekwoon, who took it with a mildly amused expression and a lifted eyebrow.

“A toast,” Wonshik announced, raising his glass, “for the night.” For a mission accomplished.

Taekwoon clinked his glass against Wonshik’s. “A toast,” he echoed softly, ducking his head to hide the smile Wonshik knew was there. He brushed his fingers over Taekwoon’s knuckles, and only then did Taekwoon look up again. He was still half-smiling, and he caught Wonshik’s eyes as he tipped his head back to down the drink.

Wonshik sent him a lopsided grin and emptied his own glass.

-

He met Taekwoon five years ago. Then, standing by Hakyeon’s side with his arms crossed, gaze both wary and curious, he had looked every bit like the enigma Wonshik still mostly considered him. Hakyeon had cheerfully introduced the two, patting Wonshik’s arm before leaning in as though he were about to conspire with him, even if he made no show out of keeping his voice down. Au contraire.

“You must excuse him. He’s got _at least_ fifteen sticks up his arse, but he’s actually a real sweethea-”

Wonshik had known Hakyeon for almost ten years, and considered him his best friend. Consequently, this meant he knew first-hand how _over-the-top_ Hakyeon could be, and thus it was without moving so much as a muscle that he watched Taekwoon reach out to pull Hakyeon into a chokehold. The older wheezed, slapping Taekwoon’s arm repeatedly until the other man released him with a scowl.

Hakyeon straightened and rubbed at his throat, a grin quickly finding its way back to his features. “See? _Such_ a sweetheart.”

He sidestepped Taekwoon’s next attack, swooping over to stand behind Wonshik and clasping his hands onto his shoulders. “From now on, you two will be partners, and I expect you to get me those documents we talked about, Woonie!”

Hakyeon blatantly ignored Taekwoon’s murderous look.

“Have fun!” he quipped gleefully, before bouncing out of the room.

Wonshik learned from Hakyeon, later, that he and Taekwoon were childhood friends, and that it had been on Hakyeon’s insistence after a near-fatal incident that Taekwoon acquiesced to be paired up with someone of Hakyeon’s choice. Taekwoon had not been pleased, preferring to rely on himself. Partners meant distractions, another aspect to think about during a mission, and distractions meant death in this business. But Wonshik knew all too well that Hakyeon could rival a mule in stubbornness.

Things had changed since then between Wonshik and Taekwoon. From a professional relationship – once they learned how seamlessly they fit together on the field, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle (something Hakyeon had definitely predicted, if his smug grin upon their return after their first task together were anything to go by) – to a close friendship, to the point where they knew each other’s tells and sweet spots.

Wonshik hadn’t known whether he had expected Taekwoon to be quiet or vocal under him, but after finding out, he had certainly enjoyed dragging out gasped breaths and sweet whimpers from kiss-swollen lips. In retaliation, Taekwoon was fond of pinning Wonshik against any flat surface and teasing him open until he could barely breathe Taekwoon's name.

Hakyeon had been right all those years ago, though. Taekwoon was soft-hearted, even if he let only a choice few close enough to witness it. Wonshik knew because he’d watched him feed the stray cats whenever they were around (and had almost blown their cover once because of a puppy) and because he’d seen the look in his eyes when they were lying side by side.

Taekwoon wasn’t romantic, per se, but where Wonshik liked to express his adoration with words, Taekwoon mostly went with the unspoken. The same intensity of emotion, in a different package. Neither, however, hesitated in letting each other know of their love, not when one of them may one night go to bed alone, and all nights thereafter.

Their love was easy, but their chosen profession was not, and while they were clear in their affection for the other, there were topics they didn’t broach upon silent mutual agreement, things they _couldn’t_ talk about. Not when the fear of losing one another weighed heavily upon their shoulders.

“When’s Hakyeon coming to get the box?” Wonshik asked when he stepped out of the bathroom, eyes immediately seeking out Taekwoon’s curled-up form on the couch.

“He’s sending Sanghyuk tomorrow,” Taekwoon answered, glancing up from his coffee to eye Wonshik in his naked glory. Wonshik nodded and resumed towelling his hair, and Taekwoon returned his attention to the drink in his hands, eyes slipping closed as he breathed in the aroma.

Wonshik smiled fondly at the sight, disappeared back inside the bedroom to get a pair of briefs and sweatpants. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, but he didn’t care much beyond gliding his fingers through the locks twice to make it look like less of a bird’s nest.

Returning to the living room, he found Taekwoon in the same position he had left him in, coffee still held between his palms and a serene expression on his face. It may well be one of Wonshik’s favourites, he mused as he stepped over to stand behind Taekwoon, reaching out to slide his hands down the elder’s chest.

Taekwoon hummed, not bothering with opening his eyes when Wonshik with two fingers tipped his head back and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his mouth; he tasted like coffee and something sweet.

“Is there more coffee, or did you drink it all?” Wonshik murmured against his lips, a hint of tease in his tone. Taekwoon seemed too content to hit Wonshik at the moment, though he did mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _I wish I did_. He tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen, and after another peck, Wonshik stepped back to get a cup for himself.

“Wait,” called Taekwoon softly, and Wonshik lifted an eyebrow in amusement when Taekwoon held up his empty mug.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Wonshik deadpanned, reaching for the mug as Taekwoon ducked his head. Wonshik grinned; Taekwoon should be used to it by now, how he had no qualms with baring his heart for him, but he still got shy when Wonshik said things like that unexpectedly. Wonshik would let the words slip in passing, when Taekwoon was brushing his teeth, when he was reading, when they were caught in the throes of pleasure, and when he was drooling beside him, half-asleep. It was a small comfort, being able to fluster Taekwoon like this, when Taekwoon could sneak up on him anytime and give him a heart attack.

He snickered all the way to the kitchen, where he grabbed a clean mug from the cupboard and poured steaming coffee into it and Taekwoon’s. Returning to the living room, he plopped down next to the other man, allowing Taekwoon’s eager hands to relieve him of one of the mugs.

“It’s close to midnight,” Wonshik pointed out amiably. “Is it really a good idea to be consuming caffeine now, I wonder?”

Taekwoon’s shoulders lifted in a careless shrug, and Wonshik chuckled, settling back and dropping his head onto the backrest, eyes slipping shut. “I guess it doesn’t matter, huh.”

He received a quiet hum for his efforts and smiled, allowing himself to bask in the moment, just for a while, and the warmth emitting from Taekwoon, sitting close enough for their thighs to touch, and the mug between his hands. It was a rare moment, and he let tranquillity wash over him, sipping to his coffee with Taekwoon’s small sighs of contentment filling up the silence between them.

It was enough.

-

Their night was filled with breathy moans and soft sighs, Taekwoon’s arms linked around Wonshik’s neck, face tucked away against his throat. Taekwoon’s legs bracketed Wonshik’s hips, and another noise dropped from his lips when Wonshik, with a hand on Taekwoon’s tailbone, pulled him closer still.

Taekwoon scattered gentle kisses all over Wonshik’s face, his throat, and shoulders, biting down once or twice before soothing the marks with his tongue and lips. A change of angle had him releasing a high-pitched moan, and Wonshik leaned down to capture his lips, to steal away his breath.

“I love you,” Wonshik said, when they lay spent in the bed with the sheets lying haphazardly around them, barely covering any skin. He drew in a deep breath, took in the scent of Taekwoon, rubbing his cheek into the elder’s chest. “I love you.”

A hand slid through his hair, gentle fingers massaging his scalp. “I know,” Taekwoon replied, his quiet voice rough the way it became when sleep was tugging at his mind.

He dipped down to press his lips to Wonshik’s forehead, and Wonshik knew it was his way of saying, _I love you, too._

-

Wonshik didn’t lament his choices in life. In the end, it was the thrill he sought, the rush of adrenaline in his veins.

The sole thing that could have ever convinced him to swap paths was Taekwoon. If asked, Wonshik would drop everything in his hands in a heartbeat and follow the other man to wherever he may go. But Taekwoon was the same, even if he’d never said it out loud; Wonshik had caught the excited look in his eyes in times of danger, and knew. There would be no going back, for either of them, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret that.

Though Taekwoon’s soft voice singing for him at night or rousing him from sleep almost did. Taekwoon’s way with words was unique; he’d clam up if someone expected him to spill his heart, if he were uncomfortable, if there were too many people. But then he would sing, lines upon lines of powerful lyrics, without batting an eyelash, like he was born to stand on a stage all along, with crowds screaming his name.

Wonshik would entertain such thoughts occasionally, caught in the moment, but then he’d shake himself out of it. Taekwoon wasn’t born to sing for great audiences. He wasn’t born to stand on the stage, not with the way he handled a gun like it was an extension of his arm.

Taekwoon was born to kill, and so was Wonshik.

Thus, he enjoyed the times where Taekwoon would sing, with Wonshik as his only audience, his one, biggest, fan.

Rummaging through the kitchen, Taekwoon was singing under his breath as he prepared breakfast for the two of them. It was all so – _domestic_ that it sometimes made the breath catch in Wonshik’s throat, like now, as he watched Taekwoon saunter around through the crack of the door. This morning, he wore the blue apron over a knitted sweater – _Wonshik’s_ sweater – and boxers, caring, it seemed, very little for Wonshik’s sanity.

He groaned, pushing his face into the pillow, lips turned down in a pout. Taekwoon was impossible to live with, especially at – he glanced at the clock on the bedside table – 9:23am. Wonshik had looked forward to sleeping past noon. The scent of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen wouldn’t convince him to get up now. Not even a leg over the edge. No, sir.

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon called, and, well, who was Wonshik fooling, really.

He stayed in bed for a minute, though, basking in the warmth, before he pulled himself together and rolled out of bed, instinctively reaching for his gun underneath the pillow in the same motion. He trudged into the kitchen, scratching the side of his head before covering a yawn. Taekwoon was seated at the table, sipping serenely from a cup of coffee. Wonshik delighted in the bluish hue he caught on Taekwoon’s neck, a product of last night’s activities.

Taekwoon hardly glanced up from his drink when Wonshik plopped down on the only free chair. There was a mug of coffee for Wonshik, too, he belatedly noticed, beside a plate of pancakes.

“Aren’t you eating?” Wonshik asked as he traded in the gun for a fork, hunger finally making itself present and forcing the firearm to the side, resting on the table. The scent alone made his stomach growl.

Taekwoon shrugged. “Already did.”

Wonshik snorted. Of course. Taekwoon would have sneaked a few pancakes whilst cooking, and then one or two more as he waited for Wonshik to haul his ass up from the mattress. Still he was eyeing the stack of pancakes on Wonshik’s plate.

“You can have one, you know,” Wonshik said seriously, and the look Taekwoon threw him was unimpressed. Wonshik fought down a grin and instead rolled one of the pancakes. He handed it over to Taekwoon when he was done, and Taekwoon wordlessly took it. This time, Wonshik didn’t bother hiding his amusement.

“Cute,” he cooed, and only avoided a smack to the head because Taekwoon’s hands were full. 1-0 to Wonshik. He laughed, turning back to his food.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, as it tended to be, Wonshik needing an hour or two to really wake up (unless there was an imminent threat to their lives) and Taekwoon being himself. It was no less enjoyable, however, comfortable in ways Wonshik couldn’t fully explain. It was almost perfect. Would have been, too, if someone hadn’t decided, right that moment, to bust down their front door.

To his credit, Taekwoon didn’t even twitch, whereas Wonshik swiftly shot to his feet, gun in his hand and aimed at the door.

“It’s just Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon murmured right around the same time Wonshik remembered, yes, yesterday, Taekwoon saying the brat would come by. He just hadn’t expected him to be so early. He never was. But if it hadn’t been anyone from their team, the alarm would have gone off.

“All the more the reason to have a weapon,” he muttered, dropping his arm just as Sanghyuk appeared in the doorway, nose in the air. He blatantly ignored Wonshik’s words, and the fact that Wonshik had been armed.

“I smell breakfast.”

“And you aren’t getting any,” Wonshik grumbled as he set down the gun once more, even if his actions disproved his words as he went to find a plate and some cooling pancakes.

Sanghyuk, with a pleased grin, plopped down on Wonshik’s chair. He greeted Taekwoon with a bright, “Hi, hyung!” Brat.

Wonshik handed Sanghyuk the plate and then leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Sanghyuk grab his fork. Sanghyuk moaned around the first bite, mumbling something about how _Taekwoon hyung’s food is the best_ , before wolfing down the rest.

“So,” he started, later, when he had finished off the pancakes, “you guys got what Hakyeon wanted, right?”

“Hakyeon _hyung_ ,” Taekwoon chided as he stood from his chair, his second cup of coffee long gone. He left the room, returning shortly with the small black box that he put in front of Sanghyuk.

“Ah,” Sanghyuk hummed, grinning. “He’ll be glad.”

“Did he mention anything about our next task?” Wonshik asked absently, eyes trailing Taekwoon as he went around the table to sit down once more. He found another of his marks adorning one of Taekwoon’s inner thighs, and he hid his smirk behind his hand. He didn’t hide it very well, though, considering Sanghyuk sent him a wolfish grin, eyes flickering between Wonshik and Taekwoon.

“Mmh, nope,” Sanghyuk answered, followed by a shake of his head. “Didn’t say anything. I guess you’re free to bang?”

“Brat,” Wonshik growled as he reached out to smack Sanghyuk upside the head. Taekwoon was looking down in his mug, a red tint caressing his cheeks. Sanghyuk cackled, rubbing the spot Wonshik had hit.

“Then again, it looks like the two of you have already started,” he continued, giving a pointed look to Taekwoon’s bruises. Taekwoon sheepishly tried to cover the discoloured skin with his shirt, and Sanghyuk just laughed harder.

“I’ll leave you to, ah, _enjoy_ your morning,” he announced with a wink, and this time Taekwoon lunged at him. Sanghyuk was quicker, though, aided by the fact that he had anticipated Taekwoon’s reaction; he ducked Taekwoon’s swing gracefully and left his seat in the same fluid motion. No wonder, really. He was an ass to spar with, too, because of his quick reflexes and wit.

“You better scurry off,” Wonshik said, a smile tugging at his lips. “You wouldn’t want to be around for when we make use of our time.”

He deserved the kick to his shin from Taekwoon, really. It still kind of hurt, though.

“Surely,” Sanghyuk drawled, “though, if I were you, I’d be careful. Old age and all that. Anyway,” he spoke loudly over Wonshik’s affronted gasp, “I’m leaving. Thanks for breakfast and the box – though I can’t see why Hakyeon wants it. I mean, it’s a box, wow. What’s in it?”

“That’s Hakyeon’s business,” Wonshik replied, shaking his head at the, once again, forgotten honorific, that he blatantly ignored himself. Still, he wasn’t a brat. “Just get it to him.”

Sanghyuk grumbled, eyeing the box suspiciously, before barking out, “See you!” Then he was gone.

“That kid,” Wonshik sighed, moving to gather the plates and mugs. Taekwoon snorted. “He had a point though,” Wonshik mused, trailing off as he went to the sink.

Taekwoon was quiet behind him, but he heard the chair scrape against the floor as Taekwoon pushed it back, and then the soft pads of feet as Taekwoon came up behind him, hands sneaking around his stomach and down, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs. Wonshik hissed as the pads of Taekwoon’s fingers brushed a bruise the older man had left just underneath his hip bone, and Taekwoon soothed him with a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Did he, now?” he hummed, breathed against Wonshik’s skin, causing a shiver to run down Wonshik’s spine.

“Save the dishes for later?” he suggested, dropping his head back on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

Taekwoon reached up to link his hand with one of Wonshik’s, lacing their fingers.

“Later.”

-

The following days were peaceful, and they allowed themselves to bask in it for as long as it lasted; as much as they craved the rush of adrenaline, they enjoyed tranquil times at home just as much.

They took turns deciding which movies to watch and cooked food together, though, admittedly, more often than not it ended up with Taekwoon doing that alone. It wasn’t from a lack of trying from Wonshik’s side; rather, Taekwoon happened to be a perfectionist, be it with clean kills or clean vegetables, so Wonshik usually opted to sit on the kitchen counter and accept tastings whilst he watched Taekwoon fuss about amusedly. Sometimes (often), that resulted in one of them bent over said table.

When the itch of restless boredom inevitable crept in, they worked out and practised their hand-to-hand combat. Now and then, that ended up in a heavy make out session instead (though technically, that was a workout in itself).

But their well-earned break didn’t last as long as they thought it would.

After a short call from Hakyeon, they soon found themselves back at the headquarters where the man met them at the door. Already, there was a frown etched onto his forehead, his posture tense, and Wonshik had a bad feeling. That feeling only intensified with Hakyeon’s greeting. Instead of a smile and a pat to the shoulder, he turned around on the spot and gestured for them to follow. Wonshik caught Taekwoon’s eyes briefly before they did as they were bid.

He led them inside a room where Jaehwan was already seated on a chair, looking pale and jittery with a bouncing leg, but snapping to attention the moment the trio entered.

Wonshik and Taekwoon remained silent as they took a seat, greeting Jaehwan with a nod that was returned with a slight smile, which relieved Wonshik somewhat. If Jaehwan were still capable of smiling, things weren’t as bad as he had begun to fear.

But that didn’t explain why Hongbin and Sanghyuk were not next to him.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon prompted, softly, fingers tapping rhythmically against the armrest with his anxiousness when Hakyeon didn’t readily speak. It reminded Wonshik of how Taekwoon could have been such a successful musician, had he only chosen that path over this.

Hakyeon, who had been pacing the room absentmindedly before Taekwoon’s voice brought him back to the present, plopped down on his chair with a sigh. He regarded Wonshik and Taekwoon for a moment, weighing his words, before he nodded towards Jaehwan.

“I sent Jaehwan and Hongbin out to scope the location for the next mission, but they were caught,” he started off, keeping his voice calm though his expression was not. “The targeted group hacked into Jaehwan’s computers, and Hongbin was discovered and chased down –”

“Where is Hongbin?” Wonshik cut off, dread rising in his throat. He had thought for sure –

“Calm down,” Hakyeon said with a weak smile, though it was frayed at the edges, betraying his worry. “Hongbin is in the infirmary. He is okay, the circumstances considered; I checked him myself.” He paused to clear his throat. “Someone cornered him in an alley, and he was forced to fight his way out. He was stabbed twice, but it’s not so bad that he hasn’t already started complaining about it.”

“You should have seen the other guy,” Jaehwan interjected offhandedly, and Wonshik snorted from part amusement, part surprise. “Hongbin stabbed the bastard to death. Made a mess of it, too.”

“Hongbin got away without revealing himself, yes,” Hakyeon said pointedly, raising his eyebrow at Jaehwan’s casual attitude, despite still being a bit ashen. “I’m glad you’re returning to yourself. Would you mind cluing Wonshik and Taekwoon in?”

“Ah.” Jaehwan twisted in his seat to face the two, tilting his head as a displeased pout slowly bled into his expression. “Like he said, they hacked into my system and gave the computers various vira, but I managed to recover more or less everything. Quickly, too. I believe their main goal wasn’t to destroy my data, but to cause brief panic. It was a warning; they’re telling us that they know we’re here, and to fuck off, or else.”

Wonshik scoffed, throwing Hakyeon a glance, only to pause when the man’s face remained contemplative. He seemed distracted, and that was never good. “Leader?”

“The black box,” Hakyeon said, after a moment, “the one you got me two weeks ago. It had information that I needed, but it also didn’t have everything I’d hoped. Thus it requires a new mission, and I sent Jaehwan and Hongbin to scout the area before making a move. But after their warnings…” He trailed off.

“What?” Wonshik demanded. “Are you pulling out?”

Hakyeon’s eyes were pained. “They know we’re coming, Wonshik. They hacked _Jaehwan_ and could have possibly killed Hongbin, had they not been careless enough to send only one of their own after him. This is them warning us, as Jaehwan said. I fear they are capable of much more than what they did this time.”

“You are afraid,” Taekwoon deadpanned, to which Hakyeon simply nodded, unashamed. Taekwoon didn’t like the answer, however, the corners of his mouth dropping slightly. “This is our choice, Hakyeon. If we go and get ourselves killed, you can’t blame yourself.”

“But I _will_ ,” Hakyeon hissed, standing abruptly from his seat to start pacing the room again. He was avoiding their eyes, obviously distressed. It had been quite a while since Wonshik had seen him this frazzled. “I got you into this, all of you, and if you die -”

“Don’t even start that,” Jaehwan cut in, looking like he was trying really hard not to roll his eyes. “You would have never gotten us into this if we hadn’t wanted to, hyung.”

“You are nowhere near charming enough to make people do your bidding with just a smile and batting your eyelashes,” Wonshik added with a small smirk.

“Respect your elders,” Hakyeon grumbled, though he had stopped pacing.

“This is important to you,” Wonshik continued undeterred, and when Hakyeon looked up, he met the gaze without faltering, “and we trust you.”

“I am not going to let them think that all it takes to scare me off is a harmless virus or five,” Jaehwan scowled, sitting up straighter in his chair when Hakyeon’s eyes cut to him. “Hongbin won’t like it, either, so I’m not backing out of this, hyung.”

Hakyeon brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, drawing a long breath before returning to his table. He levelled them with a pointed look as he leant against the dark wood, folding his arms over his chest. “If you ever want to pull out, do it. I am not stopping you, and I won’t blame you. I just want you to know that, before you say yes to this. You might be killed.”

“Like that is anything new,” Jaehwan said with a huff, and before Hakyeon could respond, Wonshik jumped in.

“We’ve known that from the very start. What changes it now?” he pointed out, and Hakyeon looked towards Taekwoon in one last attempt of justifying his argument, but Taekwoon shook his head.

“We have never backed out of a mission,” he said softly, looking towards Wonshik briefly before giving his full attention to Hakyeon once more. “And we won’t start now.”

Hakyeon glanced around the room, looking for any sign of hesitation, before sagging in defeat.

“Fine, fine, I’ll brief you,” he relented, releasing a breathy laugh. He was still unhappy, still concerning himself over the quite possibly short lives of his friends and his role in their fate. But they weren’t going to budge on this, so he forced himself to let it go.

“At least I escape Hongbin’s nagging for a little longer,” Hakyeon joked, the words falling short, much like his attempted smile to accompany them. But Wonshik appreciated the effort. It took a lot for Hakyeon to bite his tongue.

“Is he alone?” Jaehwan asked, the mention of the other seeming to momentarily break through that façade he had put up, for he looked more tired that he did mere minutes ago.

“I left Sanghyuk to deal with him,” Hakyeon revealed, appearing a little bit too smug about that. He quickly schooled his features into business, though, as he turned to face the three younger men.

“Alright. Here’s the deal.”

-

The thought that he might die was always in the back of his head, constantly reminding him of the risks. And as much as they insisted they would carry on with the mission, the knowledge that their opponent was someone who’d be expecting them, was smart enough to discover Jaehwan and quick enough to wound Hongbin, shook them up a bit. It had been a long time since the gravity of what might happen had weighed so heavily on their shoulders. But there wasn’t much to be done, other than shove the nerves away like every other mission, to take what was given and deal with it, in one way or another.

So Wonshik let Taekwoon take him apart that night.

Trapped under Taekwoon’s body and heavy gaze, gasps and moans and whimpers were pulled from his lips by Taekwoon’s deft hands and mouth, every touch leaving a burning trail. A reminder, that he was alive, for now. They were both alive.

But they may lose one another soon. The threat was _there_ , never fully gone. They knew that, had always known that. It was why they had moments like these, where one or both of them needed _something_ to stop the long-suppressed fears from resurfacing, looked for a way to bury themselves in the warmth of the other and pretend they could keep it forever.

Maybe they could. Maybe they would be okay.

“I love you,” Taekwoon panted into Wonshik’s mouth, the words just as sweet as the taste of his lips. Wonshik took all he was given readily, pulling the man closer, _just a little more._

“ _I love you_ ,” Taekwoon whispered again as he hid away his face against Wonshik’s neck, desperation in his grip on the younger man’s hips. _Please._

Wonshik held Taekwoon close that night and just breathed.

-

“Jae, you there?” Wonshik asked into his transmitter, eyeing the building from the van window. Hakyeon had driven Wonshik and Taekwoon himself upon his insistence. Wonshik knew it was Hakyeon’s way of mothering them, of making sure they were okay, but it was eerie, in a way. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Taekwoon were driven to their missions by their leader, and it had a knot of anxiety forming in his gut, one that he wasted little time shoving away again.

There was silence over the line, for a minute, and then – “ _Here. I’ve gained access to their system, and should be getting… Ah, there. Straight ahead, first door. You have ten minutes before that door’s alarm reactivates itself._ ”

“Thanks,” Wonshik said, letting his gaze fall to the door Jaehwan had indicated. “We’re moving in two.”

“Remember _,_ ” Hakyeon spoke up from the front seat, and Wonshik fought back a sigh, “if something happens, abandon the mission. Do I make myself clear?”

“Understood,” he answered, glancing to his right at Taekwoon’s tense form. Taekwoon was already looking at him, eyes no longer soft like they’d been the past weeks, or at least before Hakyeon’s call. The way he wore his gear looked stiff, uncomfortable, but he was trying not to show his nerves. This wasn’t their first mission, after all. This was routine, something they had done time and time again. There was no room for anxiety in a mission.

“Ready?” Taekwoon mouthed more than spoke, and Wonshik took a moment to silently appraise his partner. To sear him into memory, as though he could ever forget. He doubted, even in death, he could forget this man, who had wormed his way so deeply into his subconscious.

He considered leaning in to place a kiss on Taekwoon’s lips, to whisper _I love you_. Because he was a sap, just like everyone accused him of being. Because sometimes he was so filled with his love that he couldn’t bear to hold it back, no matter how ridiculous it may be.

But he glanced at Hakyeon, the man’s weary eyes watching them through the rear-view mirror, and he stuffed down those emotions. Instead, he smirked and inclined his head, letting his face take on the confidence he didn’t exactly feel.

“Ready.”

He could embarrass Taekwoon with his love confessions later, he thought as he climbed out after the man. After the mission.

-

Reaching the target proved relatively easy. Jaehwan deftly led them around anyone and anything that might have jeopardised their cover, having already hacked into surveillance and the building’s security system to assure he had full control. Thus, it was without any issues that they reached the room holding the target and entered.

Still, Wonshik was tense. The atmosphere was off, everything smooth and quiet, and it made his skin itch. Standing outside of the room, he could hear Taekwoon’s breathing, could feel the nervous energy rolling off him in waves, and he knew he wasn’t the only one who didn’t like this.

The sooner they got out, the better.

A minute later, Jaehwan had broken the passwords, and Taekwoon made quick work of getting a hold of their prize, which seemed to be a folder full of documents. Wonshik never questioned their targets, and he didn’t question it now as Taekwoon tucked the papers away on his person.

“We’ve got it,” Wonshik announced into his transmitter, nodding at Taekwoon before exiting the room, his partner following behind. He made sure not to make a sound as he closed the door behind him, feet quiet on the floor beneath them as they moved away from the room.

“ _Good._ ” Hakyeon’s voice said over the line. “ _Now get out, and for the love of everything good and right in the world, avoid trouble._ ”

Wonshik huffed, but gave no answer; he’d rather stay as quiet as possible whilst inside enemy territory, leaving the talking to Hakyeon and Jaehwan.

It was too easy. All of it. Wonshik wasn’t the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this job had been hyped up so much, and for them to come in and just take what they wanted without so much of a whisper… It didn’t make sense. Not with how Hongbin had been chased down. Not with how Jaehwan’s system had been attacked. Not with how Hakyeon was nearly beside himself with anxiety. But he tried to push that away. They had what they needed, and now they could leave. With any luck, this lingering feeling of dread would blow over, and they would be back at the van in mere minutes.

They didn’t get halfway down the hallway, however, before a moment of white noise in his ear made Wonshik almost pause.

“Jaehwan?” Taekwoon prompted after a second, and was met with an eerie silence. They shared a glance. It wasn’t the first time transmission went out on a mission. Sometimes it was simply their position in the building. So they continued down the hall, going by pure instincts and memory now that something had disrupted the connection between them and their group, holding out hope that their communication would be back momentarily.

“ _Back – patrols_ –”

“Jaehwan?” Wonshik muttered, coming to another halt, a hand on Taekwoon’s chest to stop him as well.

“ _Damn it, they – my computers – you have to turn back!_ ”

They turned around just as they caught the sound of footsteps, and they sprinted back the way they came, ignoring the sound of their own footfalls against the floor. Away. They just had to get away. They passed the room they’d been inside and appeared at a T-junction, their hallway meeting another.

“Where to?” Wonshik demanded, but again the connection was off, and he swore under his breath, making sure he had his gun in a tight grip before he gestured for Taekwoon to follow him left. The footsteps had faded, but they were now deeper into the enemy’s territory without communication with the outside, and that made it much more dangerous.

Wonshik wracked his brain for solutions. Perhaps they should go back and then take care of every patrol they may encounter; it’d be better than getting lost in enemy territory. This far inside, they were no longer playing by their own rules, but by the others’, and Wonshik didn’t like those odds. There was _no way_ he was letting them win. He’d rather die than be caught inside here.

“ _\- ‘un – ‘ave to -_ ”

There was too much interference for Wonshik to catch Jaehwan’s words, but he recognised the urgency in the hacker’s voice, even if he could do nothing about it when he didn’t know _what_ Jaehwan was trying to say.

“Taekwoon?” Wonshik breathed, shooting his partner a sidelong glance as they moved down the hallway, caring a little less about being quiet and more concerned for the adrenaline he could feel clawing at his chest. Taekwoon’s brows were pinched in concentration, glancing over his shoulder every other second to check for pursuers.

“I don’t know,” eventually left him, sounding strained. “They’re going to find us sooner or later, and with Jaehwan currently out of the picture…”

The connection between them and the hacker remained unstable; they were able to catch noises, but nothing intelligible, and it only made their situation that much more dire. Time was ticking. They had to act.

“Okay,” Wonshik muttered, coming to an abrupt halt and holding out an arm to stop Taekwoon. “Okay, we’re going back the way we came. If it comes to it, we’ll fight our way out. There’s no other choice.”

They shared a look, eyes locking for just a moment, and then turned on their heels and sprinted ahead, guns loaded and ready.

They were reaching the T-section to the initial hall when Jaehwan’s voice cracked back into focus, loud in the silence.

“ _They’re coming right at you!_ ” Wonshik could only grab tighter onto his weapon, ready to shoot and kill. “ _There are four – shoot and run!_ ”

Neither of them answered; instead, they slowed down, raising their weapons, and the moment the enemy was in sight, they shot down two of the patrols and got the other two before they had a chance to take aim.

“ _Good, alright, good._ ” Jaehwan sounded out of breath, frazzled. Probably stressed from fighting the enemy and keeping an eye on Wonshik and Taekwoon at the same time. “ _There are more coming. Go right, and be ready. Three this time, but they are waiting for you._ ”

Two shots and one of Taekwoon’s roundhouse kicks later, and they had passed the three patrols and were on the run again.

“ _Fuck –_ ” The interference was back. “ _Continue ahead, I’ll – Damn – A minute –_ ”

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Wonshik growled, keeping his eyes forward. His hands were shaking, now, and he spared a glance at Taekwoon to see he wasn’t fairing much better. They waited for the connection to come back and pushed on, stepping around a corner to what Wonshik remembered led them closer to the exit.

There was the sound of a gun going off, and his body jolted, dimly aware of the bullet hitting its target before Taekwoon was yanking him back, another bullet flying past him and clattering against the wall. He glanced down as Taekwoon pushed him against the wall, a hole in his shirt where the bullet had buried itself in his vest, and groaned as he tried to catch his breath. Even with the protection it provided, getting shot still hurt like hell. He turned his head, watching Taekwoon’s arms flex as he pulled the trigger, the sound of a body hitting the floor following the shot.

“How many?” he asked, and Taekwoon shook his head, refusing to answer.

“Taek,” he tried again, but Taekwoon ignored him still, stepping back to reload his gun when the clip ran out.

A blur of motion caught Wonshik’s attention, and he cried out as one of the patrols rounded the corner after Taekwoon, gun at the ready. Wonshik had only a second to push the man’s arm up, the man firing his shot into the ceiling instead, before he dropped his shoulder into the man’s sternum and pushed up back into the wall. The man wheezed at the force, his gun falling to the floor with the slam, and Wonshik pulled back just enough to kick the gun further down the hall as he fit his forearm underneath the man’s chin and pushed down. He could hear Taekwoon shouting behind him, fighting more patrols, and he turned enough to see his lover take down two with a vicious kick.

The slide of cool metal against his skin caught him off guard, and he gasped as pain bloomed just underneath his arm, slicing between ribs and into his chest. He reacted immediately, grabbing the patrol’s wrist and wrenching it away from his body. The knife remained, and he grunted with the strain as he reached forward to take the man’s head within his hands, twisting until he heard the crack of his neck.

The man’s body slid to the floor with a thud, and Wonshik stepped away. With his hand, he reached up, fingers numbly wrapping around the hilt of the knife. He braced himself, but he couldn’t help the yell that slipped through clenched teeth as he removed the metal, letting the knife clatter to the ground once it was no longer imbedded in his ribs.

He could see the blood - _his_ blood - that clung to the blade, that smeared over his fingers, but despite the slight drag of his breath he could feel nothing now that it was out. It was almost surreal; he knew he was injured, but there was no pain to tell him how bad it was, though, from the amount of blood, the damage probably wasn’t small. In fact, he was fairly certain he had punctured his lung.

His attention returned to the fight, and he pulled his gun from his side, pressing the trigger and taking out one of the men that currently had his attention on Taekwoon. His wound could be ignored for now. Later, he’d take a closer look, but he had to get himself and Taekwoon to safety first. Taekwoon’s life was top priority, himself be damned.

Spinning around, he aimed a fist at someone’s face, followed by a bullet. The man was dead before he met the ground. Eyes darting around, he counted the remaining men – _three_ – and quickly assessed Taekwoon’s situation. The elder was fighting two, and the last was coming straight for Wonshik. Trusting Taekwoon could handle the others just fine, Wonshik threw himself at the third.

Taekwoon was by his side the minute Wonshik had knocked out his opponent, two men left bleeding in his wake. He reached forward, touching along Wonshik’s side where blood had begun to run down, staining the vest. “You are hurt –”

“No time,” Wonshik insisted breathlessly, grabbing Taekwoon’s hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m fine. When we’re out of here, okay?”

Going by Taekwoon’s stricken expression, the elder wasn’t buying it, but there was little else to do in their situation. Wonshik knew that, and Taekwoon knew that, too, for he nodded stiffly, and then they were running again. Wonshik kept one hand pressed against the wound whilst his other clutched the gun tightly.

Cracking in their ears alerted them of the re-established connection between them and their group, just before Hakyeon’s frantic voice rang out.

“ _Wonshik_ –”

“How close is the exit?” Wonshik hissed through his teeth, cutting off Hakyeon before he got the chance to say whatever he had to say about, Wonshik dared bet, the knife wound. Hakyeon’s concerns couldn’t help them right now.

“ _Turn right at the next corner,_ ” came Jaehwan’s voice. “ _If you hurry, you can get there before the group of patrols coming from the other hallway. There are two waiting for you._ ”

“Got it,” Taekwoon grunted, the two of them rounding the corner in a rush and speeding ahead. With the exit in sight, so was the two patrols, but it was only a matter of two shots and then they dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Taekwoon threw himself at the door, bursting it open, Wonshik running out after him.

“ _Oh, fuck – Get away! There are people coming for you outside,_ ” Jaehwan warned, and Wonshik cursed, twisting around to shut the door, before following Taekwoon in a sprint across the pavement. Running was tough, and he was feeling short of breath, but he pushed himself forward, intent on getting away from any immediate danger.

There were shouts behind them, shots being fired, all missing their targets.

“ _Once you pass the fence, you’re on your own,_ ” Jaehwan informed them, and Wonshik nodded slightly to himself, panting from exertion.

“ _I will pick you up,_ ” Hakyeon added, “ _just let me know where._ ”

“We have to put more distance between them and us before you come,” Taekwoon said, glancing over his shoulder, before his eyes cut to Wonshik, worry in his gaze.

“We’ll just have to shake them off,” announced Wonshik breathlessly, eyes darting around and taking in their surroundings, quickly turning over their options in his mind. “This way.”

Their footsteps echoed in the night, rain in the air, threatening fog to come. They had been running for two minutes when Wonshik noticed how far ahead of him Taekwoon had gotten, himself lagging behind. His sight was blurring, and he pressed his hand harder against the wound, panting heavily with each jerk of his body. It was getting harder to breathe, a heaviness in his lungs, each inhale a bit tougher than the last.

Then Taekwoon was there, hand grasping his arm and tugging him along, and Wonshik pushed back the dizziness and the sting in his side to follow Taekwoon to safety. The only thing on his mind was getting Taekwoon away from danger. That was all he cared about, even if his body protested each and every step he took.

And if he allowed his body to fail on him right now, he didn't think Taekwoon would leave him. He had to keep going, if only for Taekwoon’s sake.

They made it to an alley, eventually, and here Taekwoon finally came to a stop and turned around, hands grasping at Wonshik’s shoulders. Standing still, Wonshik finally became aware of how hard he was shaking, his breaths coming in wheezes and black spots dancing before his eyes as his lungs began to fill with blood.

Taekwoon pushed away Wonshik’s hand from the wound to check it himself, his lips parting in a breathless gasp and eyes widening, and that was when Wonshik’s legs could carry his weight no longer. Taekwoon caught him on his way down, his voice cracking as he whispered Wonshik’s name.

“ _Hakyeon,_ ” he hissed, voice in juxtaposition with the gentle way he handled Wonshik, carefully laying him on the ground and placing his head in his lap. “Now, we need you _now_. Wonshik - his wound -”

“ _Where are you?_ ” Hakyeon asked. Wonshik was vaguely aware of the urgency in his tone, and the poorly restrained fear. There was no need, Wonshik thought, focusing on breathing and on the feeling of Taekwoon’s icy fingertips on his skin. He must be feverish.

Taekwoon rattled off their approximate location, guiding Hakyeon, but Wonshik paid little attention to the words and more to Taekwoon’s voice. He really loved Taekwoon’s voice. He really loved Taekwoon.

“Wonshik,” Taekwoon called, one hand cradling his cheek, the other taking over where Wonshik’s own hand had been pressed to the wound in an attempt at hindering the blood from escaping his body, now limply resting on the hard ground. “Wonshik, open your eyes, don’t close them. Open them, Wonshik.”

Wonshik blinked, looking up at Taekwoon’s face and feeling sadness settle in his gut.

He’d rather see Taekwoon’s smile than see the cracks in his armour.

“Sing for me,” he rasped. “Sing me a song, Taekwoon. I want – want to hear you sing.”

“ _Wonshik._ ” Taekwoon sounded pained, and _no_ , that wasn’t right. Wonshik wanted him to be happy. He wanted Taekwoon to sing him to sleep, softly, like he’d done so many times before. It gave him comfort.

“Please, Taekwoon,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side to press his face against Taekwoon’s thigh. He smiled, slightly, eyelids slipping closed, even if he were fighting it. “I want to hear your voice.”

There was silence, for a beat or two, before Taekwoon started singing softly, his voice carrying through the air. It was like warm water over Wonshik’s body, the tension ebbing away, taking with it the pain. He clenched his eyes closed to fight off the nausea, his hand finding Taekwoon’s, twining their fingers and squeezing weakly, enjoying Taekwoon’s voice.

It sounded far away, distant in a muffled sort of way. How peculiar. Taekwoon was right here, after all. He could feel him, still.

He was dimly aware of gentle drops of something liquid hitting his cheek. Was it raining?

Perhaps it was. Wonshik couldn’t muster up the energy to open his eyes and check for himself.

He let Taekwoon’s voice lull him to sleep, comforted by the feeling of the other’s warmth, and the steady beat of a heart.

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_When Hakyeon arrived, he would find Taekwoon bent over his lover, body still. He would approach the duo warily, hand shaking as he reached out to place it on Taekwoon’s shoulder._

_It would jolt him, slightly, when Taekwoon would lift his head upon the feather light touch, and Hakyeon would feel his heart break at the dried tear tracks on his friend’s cheeks, and the look in his eyes that would haunt him for many nights to come. It was as if Taekwoon were there, but not, like he was missing pieces of himself, his eyes hollow, unseeing._

_For when Hakyeon arrived, Wonshik had already been dead for thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds, and Taekwoon would have shed all his tears, leaving him feeling empty and alone._

_So terribly incomplete._

**Author's Note:**

> My New Year’s resolution is killing fewer characters.
> 
> … Err. Starting from tomorrow!
> 
> I owe my beta, [MegLee06,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLee06) the remaining pitiful pieces of my soul for helping me with this fic <33 (Even if she’s partially to blame for my soul being that way to begin with.) I was so angry at the last action scene, in particular, because it refused to obey orders, and I wrote a bit here, something there, but couldn’t tie it together or write it to satisfaction. She helped me merge the fragments, and I’m eternally grateful and this fic wouldn’t be anywhere near half as good without her <33
> 
> I hope you, my precious readers, liked this! (Or hated it, but still liked it, you know?) But, hey, there was fluff, too! It happened. I couldn’t stop it. It was out of my hands, WonTaek refusing to budge. (Even if they couldn’t fight their fate in the end.)
> 
> As an apology, have [this](http://vixx-otps.tumblr.com/post/136959405003/morethangiulia-leo-x-ravi) and [this](http://vixx-otps.tumblr.com/post/136956789028/wontaec-a-biting-hamster-bonus) and [this](http://vixx-otps.tumblr.com/post/136966626933/yuu-jin-he-thought-nobody-was-looking-lol) and [this](http://vixx-otps.tumblr.com/post/137321312500/wontaec-a-guide-by-two-experts) <3333 I love them so much, sob. _(And they suck at being subtle._ Not that I mind.)
> 
> If you have questions, ask away and I’ll answer. Also, if you catch any typos neither Meg nor I have caught, or have other forms of constructive critique, please let me know so I can edit and improve my writing, as English is not my first language!
> 
> Comments warm my icy heart and may make me more inclined to let idols live in future fics <3 Kudos are loved, too!
> 
> Right. Until whenever!


End file.
